Space Channel 5 (series)
Space Chanel 5 is a dancing game that people are under attack by merolions. Ulala the main character uses her funky dance moves to free the people in danger and resue President Peace. The series takes place'' about 200 years in the future.'' ''Unlockables'' Report 1 In Story mode Ulala's Swingging Report Show starts with the people all screaming and yelling for her help. Then, an Unidetifyed Dance Troop appered and battled Ulala to see who is better. They were attacking rich people. You have to watch him bust some moves and copy him with no mistakes. That's when they started the first dance battle. After that she was sent to the shooting gallery to attack the robots and Shadow. The shooting gallery is Ulala's first rescue command she says the phrase "Let's Shoot!" The commander identifyed as Fuse, introduced Ulala to save hostagges by saying hey! At the end they introduce themselves to a dance battle. Also Ulala was ready to fire at the robots. Then she is sent to see Kin/Kan/Kon and leader Purge to have a dance competiton. Kin/Kan/Kon instead was a shooting gallery. After Kin/Kan/Kon was beat Purge made them reset. The second time, they died and that ended her first report. Report 2 The second part was a special bordcast from space park, Ulala spots the Rhythm Rogues and starts a shooting gallery, after she saves the space children, she goes with the kids and saves their teachers before they drown. After, Fuse commands reaching the top. After they reach fountain square, Pudding and her gutair sound from the east wanting Ulala to battle. Ulala once again beats Pudding hands down. Making her way The Space Bird Mistress is dancing from the shadows. After they reach the greenhouse, Ulala spotts Peace being captured by a huge plant! Ulala gets tangled and avoids them by shifting to the right left and up. The Shadows appear and do sevral waltzes and dances after they let go of Peace and end the show. Wait the rhythm rogues captured him!! Report 3 On the third report, Ulala was in the sky riding on her hovercraft. Pudding suddenly appeared and tried to catch the scoop. Then the Eastern Venus Space Police comes out and sees Ulala and starts another shooting gallery from bombs, to misstles, to the huge misstle. Then, Ulala is caught in the sky and meets the hot space police. Co-worker Noize is sent down to make noise with the drums and Ulala to copy Pine. Ulala's funky beat and groove forced Pine to lose the match. She started to go back in the airship in despair. Although Pudding did boast out the scoop was her's she lost it. Report 4 Fuse, Noize and Ulala were sent to space to save Space Channel 5 studios. Robots attack and Noize couldn't seperate the pod, Ulala was on her own. She started a shooting gallery not to mention the robots' first time saying "hey". They will then land my saying "left, right, down!" After Ulala was in the studio, she started a shooting gallery and was sent to save cheerleaders. Ulala then slid down to get into the core to save "Space Michael" It was supposed to be Shadow's trap to have another chance to outrank Ulala. She saved him and possed to head down to the core. When sent, Noize sents security bots "Evila" (ally) to back her and Michael up. Purge comes down and shows the president (Peace Carrier) or his little friend. Now Ulala not only was to dance, but turn and shoot. After Purge the King was going to sing. So is Michael! Also the voices for Purge and Micheal Change "Dance! Wo! Bang!" Ulala at the end accidently hits the president causing Fuse to die. Noize comes and tells Ulala that they're out of power to escape and all that's left is funky moves and jiggie power. Then robots come in and start 2 shooting galleries. After they were outsmarted, Ulala and Noize were out, unfourtunetlly, Fuse was in there when it self destructed. Report 5 Report five is a mystery zone where Ulala, Michael, Puddong, Pine and the puple merolion. Pines brodact points Purge and the President in the right. All spot lighgts flash everywhere and found the five. The first door opened and started the first dance comeptition. Ulala bets them and goes to the second one. And the final one was the hardest obviously. They start to fall downin the same circle and fall down into a trap shooting gallery.The beat them and headed for the exit. For the next battle, the Rhythm Rogues in band form "The Shadows", and start a dance competition. Pine using the drums, Pudding using her guitar, Space Michael singing, The Merollion making noise, and Ulala using the Piano. After Ulala's band beat The Shadows, Purges face comes on five screens and plays the children's game "Which one of them dosen't belong?". After all of the turnss, Purge was feeling despair that the man in search of truth "Shadow" was "Jagguar" from the first series. Jagguar reported the danger and the six rushed into his aircraft to stop Purge. Report 6 The Purge TV show came up and Purge themed newsflashes came up. Jagguar's craft arrived and Ulala was striking poses and her crew was coming up to Purge after 3 shooting galleries. First one with lyrics. Second One awith lyrics. Third without. Ulala ran up further then her crew so an invisable wall came for a dance compettition between Ulala and Purge. With both dance moves Purge charges up the Blastic Groove Gun and shows Ulala President Peace trapped inside. After that Purge the Great appears and commences Dance Dimension X. After the the bullets were gone, Ulala was shocked with all and looked like she fell asleep. Ulala had to get up and clap her hands to snap out of it. After she did, Ulala woke up and turned to Super Ulala with her friends there and start a dance competition. Then Ulala obsorves balls and rescued the president so they could sing and dance. Fuse came back out and with the antena he can make everyone's dancing go into the antena. Ulala and her friends start back talking Purge and dance. After they only sing by Ulala's theme and come out and dance themselvelves and see if he cares. After the people are ready to fire Purge to the far galaxy After they make the 5 sign they go march to the end of the galaxy. Extra Mode Extra Mode is like Regular mode except you complete the story on a different basis. Some of the characters change like Pudding's doubleganger, Padding. Pine's twin sister, Texas. You can also change Ulala's outfit and microphone by beating missions and actions in story mode. Gallery Space-Channel-5-Part-2-1.jpg|"Left!" spacechannel921.jpg|"Right! Hey! Hey!" imagesCA95657F.jpg|"We beat 'em like you'll never believe it!" 869315_0.jpg|"Ready to Fire! Chu! Chu! Chu!" SpaceChannel5_Part2_01_p.jpg|"Let's Dance!" space-channel-5-part-2_75337_spacechannel5part2-1.jpg|"Wo!!!!!!!" imagesCAVBP1MJ.jpg|"Left!" (3X) "Up!" (3X) "Right!" (3x) "Chu!" dc_ulala.jpg|"Up!" sc52-2.jpg|"Up!" 05.jpg|"Dualing Guitars, Get Down!" ss_preview_21802sc5_2_e01_jpg.jpg|"Let's Shoot!" 21804sc5_2_e03_jpg.jpg|"Waltz Time, Let's Dance!" sc5part2_tgs_790screen001.jpg|"Hiya!" (Left!) BattlePinesShip01201.jpg|"This is the Space Police!" TexascomradesDrums0012.jpg|Texas's Merrolians replacing Pine's Helpers. 20-101770sc524.jpg|"Ulala's Swinggin' Report Show!" space-channel-5-02.jpg|"Stirke a pose!" "Left!" "Right!" "Up!" space-michael-thumb.jpg|"Dance! Dance! Dance!" imagesCAF2ZZAN.jpg|"If you shoot like normally, you'll hit the President!" 0.jpg|Up, Right, Left, Down, Up, Right, Left, Down........... Up, down. Chu! 5099359104_3dce0b1c82.jpg|Bang! PineandPuddingBattleBands001.jpg|Pine and her Drums, and Pudding and her Guitar imagesCAEF8B5M.jpg|Everyone Dance with Me! imagesCAMZKNAA.jpg|Purge's Big Reveal aka Ulala's biggest threat! Space_Channel_5_Part_2_-_Report_6-1_The_Purge_TV_S_022_2_0001.jpg|The Blastic Groove Gun Is Working sc5part2_tgs_790screen003.jpg|Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Category:Sega Category:Teen Category:Games Category:Game Series Category:Music Games Category:Space Channel 5 series Category:Rhythm Games